Wielkie Wiejskie Wesele
"TWOJE ŻYCIE JEST JUŻ KOSZMAREM, A BĘDZIE JESZCZE GORSZYM. ŚLUB BĘDZIE KATASTROFĄ NA KTÓREJ ZGINIE CI KTOŚ BLISKI. NIEDŁUGO PO NIM ZAJDZIESZ W CIĄŻĘ. TO BĘDĄ BLIŹNIĘTA. SYJAMSKIE.” – fragment przepowiedni z ciasteczka Pin Dy Dolnej dla Balbiny Stańczyk Weselna karawana ruszyła w stronę majaczącej w oddali strzechy pokrywającej „Dom Pod Brojlerem”. Na czele pochodu państwo młodzi, Pstrokata Pinda i Kajetan Glanzlich, w luksusowej karocie z bietki pobrzękującej puszkami piwa Łomża(ulubionego przez Stańczyka ze względu na wsparcie dla homofobicznego producenta i wyjątkowo korzystny stosunek ceny do procentów). Drugi w kolejności był czarny, pohitlerowski Mercedes Benz-770 z seniorem Glanzlichem za kierownicą i jego żoną, frau Sebasatian na prawym siedzeniu, zwykle bardzo niechętnie pokazywaną przez Heinza na salonach ze względu na wykonaną lobotomię. Dalej ryża klacza – Kasztanka wraz z właścicielem Stańczykiem na siodle i przyczepionym do niej wózkiem saneczkowym na którym zasiadała Balbina(oczywistym jest, że ta podstarzała i zmarniała szkapa nie wytrzymałaby ciężaru gospodyni). Na tyłach procesji w oczy rzucił ci się zielony Seat Ibiza Irka, a także zamykający cały pochód, na wzór poganiacza zapędzającego bydło, rektor rolnik wraz ze swoją świtą. Sam zaś zasiadałeś w jednym samochodzie z Władysławem Baumanem oraz Pigwą Sosnowską, która zmuszona była zabrać się z przyszłym prezydentem po tym jak Irek wściekł się przyłapując gospodynię na rozmowie z Pietrkiem, którego namawiała do operacji powiększenia piersi. Ciesz się grubasie z mojej łaskawości, bo inaczej zabraliby cię pewnie w jednej z klatek w wozie dostawcy świń dla masarni. Nie zmienia to faktu, że wożąc cię czuję się jak kierowca szpitalnej lawety z niecierpiącym zwłoki przypadkiem na Oddział Obmierźle Otyłych. Jednak to i tak twoje towarzystwo nie jest tu najgorsze, a raczej tej starej pudernicy z ustami do czyszczenia akwarium. Jadąc z nią w jednym samochodzie czuję się jak sutener co pojechał odebrać pracownicę pobitą przez naćpanego klienta wściekłego, że ta nie chciała wciągać koki swoją rzycią /vlad – przywitał się Bauman. Ha, ja bym tego nie zrobiła! – obruszyła się Pigwa. I tak, w atmosferze komplementów mijała wam droga, jednak nie trwała ona długo bowiem wąską, polną ścieżkę zablokował czerwony traktor. Ku twojemu zaskoczeniu zamiast zwyczajowego żądania wódki i paczki fajek z czoła pochodu dobiegł dudniący bas dyskotekowej muzyki i głos z syntezatora. Hallo, das ist mich, deine DjMegabyte and du bist listening to Planetzherden. thumb|center|335 px Okazało się, że to wodzirej imprezy, znany z pasm Rtl-u po wiadomościach a przed Płaskim Mózgiem. Zatrudniony przez seniora Glanzlicha do poprowadzenia wesela(ku rozczarowaniu Balbiny, która dogadała się już z fantastyczną kapelą sobowtórów ulubionego zespołu z dzieciństwa – Ricchi e Poveri). Po przywitaniu się z korowodem w iście ludowym stylu dołączył do pochodu akompaniując waszemu przejazdowi. thumb|center|335 px Oczywiście nie byłoby to wiejskie wesele, gdyby na tym przeszkody w dotarciu do miejsca imprezy się zakończyły. Niedługo później drogą zastąpiły wam dwa duże trolle i to dosłownie. Zielone, obleśne i śmierdzące jak stara wędzona makrela w miejskim autobusie w okresie najgorszych upałów. BLUEERgh=?>””;YYEERG! Myto dla olbrzymów! – zaryczały Jednak po chwili miny obu trolli zrzedły, gdy ze starego poloneza wylazła Wścibska Sąsiadka. Grzesiek, Antek co wy tu robicie? Szkoły nie macie? Matkę o zawał chcecie przyprawić? Już mi stąd! BLEUERGH,;’.YYYHG! – zaryczały trolle i uciekł w krzaki. Wreszcie po paru kolejnych spotkań przez które straciliście dwie zgrzewki piwa, sześć butelek wódki, dziewicę i jeden kalkulator udało wam dotrzeć do gospody. Zastany widok wprawił cię w zupełne osłupienie. Przed drzwiami gospody stała grupa przebierańców na czele z kapłanką Szatana, która, jak zapamiętałeś, przyjechała wraz ze świtą Rektora Rolnika. Tym razem nosiła jednak drewnianą maskę świni z wysuniętym na wierzch jęzorem ubrana w płócienny worek po ziemniakach. Podobne maski miała również reszta grupy cosplay. Wszyscy poruszali się spastycznie w rytm frenetycznych chocholich tańców. UHU HU! UHU HU! UHU HU! – zaryczeli wspólnie acz zupełnie niesynchronicznie przywołując na myśl występ Kai Rataj. Wtedy z czoła grupy wysunęła się jakaś pinda w masce bawoła i zawyła: „Demony, demony, demony, to my demony Mieszkamy w lesie nieopodal Na usługach niecnej wiedźmy Do ślubu dopuścić nie chcemy To my demony” Wśród gości nastąpiło niemałe poruszenie wywołane jednak nie tyle przedstawieniem, które należało do tradycyjnych elementów wiejskiego wesela, a omdleniem Tej Drugiej Pauliny. Jednak spektakl musiał trwać, a zgodnie z tradycją przegnać czarty mógł jedynie ksiądz pleban. Trzeba przyznać, że Wianej potrafił wczuć się w rolę. Nie marnując chwili obalił na ziemię pindę w masce bawoła, po czym błogosławiony mocą Jezusa brutalnie skopał ją po nerkach. Reszta chórku zaczęła spiechrzać na wszystkie strony, jednak gruby ksiądz był zdecydowanie za szybki. Brutalne sceny, które miały tam miejsce sprawiły, że Ta Druga Paulina ponownie omdlała, jednak tym razem nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bowiem wszyscy poruszeni byli odwagą Wianeja. Ostatnią, która się ostała była Kapłanka Szatana w masce niecnego wieprza. Jam jest chochoł, skrzywdź mnie a nieszczęście ci się stanie! Słowa te jednak nie zrobił wrażenia na Wianeju, który chwycił pindę za wystający zza maski kołtun po czym zerżnął jak ścierę trzepiąc o posadzkę, co trzeba wspomnieć nie należało już do tradycji spektaklu. Gruchot kości zadźwięczał w uszach weselnych gości, którzy w osłupieniu wpatrywali się na Wianeja. Ten cały czerwony aż zionął ze złości, trzeba wspomnieć, ze należał on do aktorów metodycznych. Sprawę szybko opanował jednak Rektor Rolnik. Wódka! Wódka jest w gospodzie! – zawołał, a na dźwięk jego głosu tłum gości zaczął przepychać się do środka speluny, jak gdyby w jej wnętrzu sprzedawano klapki za połowę ceny. Tam jednak czekała na was kolejna niespodzianka. Około tuzina intruzów, od stóp do głów okrytych w białe kombinezony antyradiacyjne kręciło się między daniami na przepastnej sali balowej(choć trzeba wspomnieć, że na co dzień parszczyły się tu świnie), pobierając próbki i zaglądając do każdego możliwego zakamarka. Pomiędzy nimi z papierosem w gębie stała Laputa, z sardonicznym uśmiechem przyglądająca się pracy zespołu. Już jesteście? Szybko się wyrobiliście. Panowie są z sanepidu, pewnie jeszcze pewnie chwilę im zejdzie. Zaprosiłam ich, tak dla pewności. Nie chcemy przecież żeby ktoś się pochorował, zwłaszcza państwo młodzi. – skwitowała zastaną scenę zaciągając się ponownie szlugiem. Nie! Nie! NIE! – zaczęła drzeć się rozpaczliwie Balbina, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałeś jej w takim stanie, jak gdyby jej najgorszy z koszmarów właśnie się ziścił – Proszę cię Laputa! Błagam ja cię! Zlituj się nade mną skromną gospodynią! – dodała padając na kolana z łzami w oczach. Hmm – mruknęła niewyraźnie Laputa, ponownie zaciągając się petem – Zrozum to kobieto, to dla twojego dobra. Jakby ktoś się tu zatruł to byłaby to przede wszystkim twoja wina. Może ja mogę temu jakoś zaradzić? – wtrącił się Rektor Rolnik, a szmer podniecenia obiegł po całej sali, wszyscy bez wyjątku obserwowali Laputę, która z kolei wpatrywała się w Rektora wzrokiem na którego widok Diabeł powiedziałby dobranoc i wziął nogi za pas. Atmosfera była tak gęsta, że kroić można było ją nożem. Panowie, rozejść się, wrócicie później – powiedziała w końcu, po czym rzuciła szluga na ziemię, by po chwili wdeptać go obcasem w posadzkę. Zaczęła się prawdziwa impreza, nie żadna stypa! Z głośników popłynął pierwszy z przebojów przygotowanych na okazję przez DjMegabyte’a thumb|center|335 px Jednak za nim rozpocząć mogły się tańce i swawole na gości czekała wyborna wieczerza przygotowana przez Balbinę. Ku twojemu zaskoczeniu przy stole przypadło ci miejsce przeznaczone dla świadka panny młodej, choć na kartce twoje nazwisko widniało dopisane ręcznie po skreśleniu „Jaczyńska” oraz „Miśka”(tej po ekscesie w kościele wciąż nie udało się zlokalizować). Podobną rolę dla Kajetana miał pełnić z kolei Jakub Trzcina-Cukrowa, jednak jego miejsce zajęła Pigwa Sosnowska wyraźnie nie mając zamiaru go opuszczać ceniąc sobie wyeksponowaną pozycję. Byłam pierwsza! Zaklepane! – dawała jasno do zrozumienia. Co ciekawe również na zlokalizowanych na podwyższeniu miejscach pośrodku stołu nie zasiedli, jak pierwotnie zakładano, państwo młodzi, a pijany Rektor Rolnik(którego nikt nie śmiałby stamtąd wyprosić) oraz Władysław Bauman, który płacił i wymagał. Obok ciebie usiadła z kolei bliska koleżanka Pstrokatej Pindy Paulina Prypeć, zgorzkniała i zimna jak 50-latka po szóstej ciąży, każdej poronionej, na którą zresztą wyglądała. Przy całym tym zgiełku zabrakło miejsca dla państwa młodych, którzy z braku innej opcji postanowili stanąć tuż za Baumanem i Rektorem Rolnikiem. Dania jednak wciąż nie wjeżdżały na stół, bowiem za nim miało to nastąpić przemowę wygłosić postanowił Stańczyk: *Dzyń, dzyń* uderzył łyżką w kieliszek(rozbijając przy tym kruche szkło zabytkowej zastawy) Ekhem – rozpoczął z werwą – Zebraliśta się tutaj, by pobłogosławić i pohultać za ożenek tego oto dwojga kawalerstwa(wskazuje paluchem na Kajetana i Pstrokatą). Chciałbym z tego miejsca podziękować Rektorowi Rolnikowi i wszystkim pracownikom firmy Sano, bez której nie byłoby to możliwe. Ekhem. To chyba na tyle. A i pamiętajta o zakupie okolicznościowych pamiątek w atrakcyjnej cenie. Potężny szmer braw rozległ się po sali, bo choć przemowa była krótka to bardzo męcząca przez dukanie błazna. No i wreszcie przyszła kolej na jedzenie! Jako pierwsze na stół wjechały przystawki w tym: halasze, sarmale bałkańskie czy dzyndzałki. Jako, że bardzo szybko zniknęły(podobnie jak paru gości udając się do toalety), przyszła kolej na drugie dania, a cóż to były za potrawy! Chociażby pieczeń z szynki w sosie imbirowo-chrzanowym z pęczotto z zieloną pietruszką i cukinią w zielonych ziołach, klopsiki mięsne zanurzone po uszy w młodziutkich maślakach rano zbieranych pod oknem bądź też Baba z Mazur, czyli ziemniaczana babka na wędzonce i drożdżowy kulebiak z cebulą i kurkami rzecz jasna! Wreszcie w sali pojawiło się dwóch półnagich, wychudzonych czarnych niewolników(przypominających fitnessowe kabanosy), wynajętych do pomocy Balbinie, wnosząc na ogromnym talerzu jakieś dzikie bestialstwo zapiekane z rożna. Jako wytrawny znawca kulinariów nie mogłeś wyjść z podziwu. Zakrwawione gęste futro, dwa potężne ciosy wystające spod dolnej wargi czy w końcu przekrwione źrenice bestii przesiąkniętej pierwotną nienawiścią wobec rasy ludzkiej. Nie ulegało wątpliwości to Boeuf Strogonow! Legendarny zwierz, na którego regularnie co roku odbywały się obławy w okolicznych lasach. Nie mogłeś się już doczekać wypróbowania go na własnym żołądku. Bleee. Co to za ohydztwo?! – zaczęła narzekać Paulina Prypeć, co niemal idealnie skomponowało się z widokiem Pameli Boszko wciskającej sobie paluchy do gardła by zwymiotować spożyte kalorie. Po tak doskonałym obiedzie pozostał już wyłącznie deser, gdzie Balbina również przygotowała parę niespodzianek m.in. babkę szpinakowo-migdałową z limonką oraz czekoladową czerninę. Z pełnymi żołądkami i refluksem żołądkowo-przełykowym można było uroczyście rozpocząć swawole. Z sufitu wyleciała dyskotekowa kula, a z głośników popłynęła romantyczna muzyka: thumb|center|335 px Pierwszy taniec zainaugurowała oczywiście młoda para romantycznie wtuleni bansując w rytm mocnego basu. Prawdę mówiąc wyglądało to nad wyraz pokracznie, gdy nowożeńcy stąpali sobie nawzajem po stopach i wymierzali przypadkowe kuksańce, ale ciężko było się spodziewać czegoś innego po tańcu kury domowej i germańskiego połamańca. Po chwili kolejne pary wkroczyły na parkiet: Stańczyk z Pigwą(Balbina zajęta była sprzątaniem po obiedzie), Irek i Pin Da, Olga Dzieciuch wraz z Pietrkiem czy Płaski Mózg z głową Tezela nabitą na patyk. Czy zechciałbyś ze mną grubasie zatańczyć? – zwróciła się do ciebie Karolina Jeleń, jedna z koleżanek Pstrokatej Pindy. Nie – odpowiedziałeś zgodnie z prawdę. Och, grubasie! – jęknęła z rozpaczą Karolina Borsuk – Nie daj się prosić! Nie będę się pindo powtarzał, nie będę z tobą tańczył – dobitnie dałeś do zrozumienia Karolinie Dzięcioł. Następnie przyszła pora na ulubiony przebój Kajetana Glanzlicha, znacznie żwawszy już w swoim tempie: thumb|center|335 px Wszyscy bawili się wprost nieziemsko, poza tobą, jako, że będąc grubym wstydziłeś się tańczyć, Balbiną, która wzięła się właśnie za trzepanie dywanów oraz Pin Dą. Ty głupia Pin Do! – darł się na nią Irek wściekły, że ta stanęła mu na zupełnie dobre jeszcze buty – Metro jest na trzy, na trzy! Jak można być taką kalapetą?! 你怎麼會這麼醜? – odparła w swoim stylu Pin Da na co Irek trzasnął ją po pysku. Interesujące było również to, że nigdzie spostrzec nie mogłeś Laputy ani też Rektora Rolnika. Nie miałeś czasu głowić się jednak nad tą zagwozdką, bo z głośników właśnie zaczęła lecieć piosenka wybrany przez Pstrokatą Pindę: thumb|center|335 px Tym razem wszyscy bawili się kiepsko, poza Pstrokatą która w spastycznych dzikich skurczach podskakiwała w objęciach zdezorientowanego Kajetana. Co ty wyrabiasz schlampfo? Przecież to jest dwulicowy gatunek! – krzyczał, jednak pinda(ale nie Pin Da) pozostała głucha na jego uwagi podskakując niczym w transie podobnie jak głowa DjMegaByte’a. Uwagę reszty gości przykuła z kolei scena zakucia w kajdany Jakuba Trzciny-Cukrowej, który próbował handlować na weselu maryśką, a także został przyłapany przez miejski monitoring na piciu w miejscu publicznym. Przyszedł czas na utwór na który wszyscy czekali, utwór który sprawił, że nawet Balbina zerwała się z podłogi toalety gdzie szorowała kafle by zatańczyć ze Stańczykiem w porywie dzikiej, nieskrępowanej żądzy tańca: thumb|center|335 px Pary wirowały w ekstatycznym rytmie tańca, obracając się wokół własnej osi i wokół wielkiej kuli pośrodku parkietu. Nie chodziło nawet o tą dyskotekową zwisając z sufitu, a o ciebie grubasie. Przypadkiem stałeś się centrum układu, przyciągając tancerzy potężnym oddziaływaniem magnetycznym, co jakiś czas wypluwając z siebie podgryzające ich gejzery tłuszczu. Ten niesamowity taneczny układ(blypocentryczny) zwrócił uwagę wybitnej znawczyni podrygów Czarnej Spieczonej Skwary, która przyjechała na weselę wraz z inną okoliczną gwiazdą Norbim(którego niesamowitej muzycznej spuścizny wielkim fanem była Pstrokata Pinda), uświetnić ją swoim celebryckim blaskiem. Poruszasz się tak niezdarnie, że Siemaszko wybrałby cię do drużyny na wf-ie! – zaczęła wrzeszczeć na Balbinę doprowadzając gospodynię do płaczu. Należy dodać, że Skwara szlifując swój warsztat i talent do oceniania zakupił na dvd wszystkie sezony „Piekielnej Kuchni” a także zaczytywała się we wpisach Baumana. A ty co stoisz jak łamaga na studniówce? – zwróciła się do ciebie – Potrząsaj trochę tym tłustym brzuszkiem! – dodała po czym nie czekając na zgodę wyrwała cię do tańca. To był błąd. Wyrywając cię z serca układu doprowadziła do całkowitego chaosu. Tancerze zaczęli sunąć bezwładnie na wszystkie strony utraciwszy kotwiczący wpływ twojej masy, zderzać się ze sobą, wreszcie wywracać i potykać się o własne nogi. I właśnie w tym momencie na salę wjechać postanowił pijany jak szpadel Rektor Rolnik w swoim traktorze mustanga. A przynajmniej tak myślałeś dopóki nie zauważyłeś, że za kierownicą nie siedzi Rektor a Laputa z wyrazem najwyżej determinacji wjeżdżająca w tłum ludzi. Powitajcie nowego lokalnego przedstawiciela Sano! – przywitała się, jednocześnie brutalnie zgniatając nogi Balbiny oraz łeb Łysej Magdy, co zważywszy na jego gargantuiczne rozmiary było nie lada wyczynem. Ale jakże to? Jakże?! – darła się zrozpaczona Balbiny będąc w zbyt dużym szoku by odczuwać fizyczny ból. Jakby w odpowiedzi w pomieszczeniu pojawił się pijany jak grabie Rektor Rolnik. Kompletnie nagi z wieńcem laurowym na głowie i dorodnym pomidorem trzymanym ostrożnie w prawej dłoni. Wyglądał majestatycznie i śpiewał: I am a day dreamer I am a night worker I am a risk taker I am a self-blamer I am a brain eater I am a heart stealer I am a mind reader I am a truth finder I am a smart cheater I am a pain killer I am a good teacher I am a perfect learner I am a backbencher I am a new sencer I am a kids lover I am a soul builder I am very anger I know it's very danger I am my life driver I am a routine changer I am a rules breaker Hey, hey, hey, what the hell do you think of yourself? – przyłączył się Norbi. I am a very good bad boy – odpowiedział Rektor Odurzyłaś go! - wrzasnęła oburzona Balbina. Odurzyłam? Ja? Nie to ty to zrobiłaś – odparła spokojnie Laputa zgniatając na kompletną miazgę Albinę Stańczyk. Ale jak to? – zdziwiła się Balbina Cóż, wśród maślaków w których nużyły się po uszy mięsne klopsy trafiły się halucynogenki. Potwierdzić mogą to panowie z sanepidu, których widziałaś rano – wyjaśniła Laputa, jednak w tym samym momencie nieopatrznie wjechała w jeden z filarów podtrzymujących sklepienie gospody. Cała sala zadrżała, a goście wstrzymali oddech. Jedna z drewnianych belek zawieszonych u sufitu zaczęła pękać na całej długości, wreszcie spod strzechy wydobyły się jakieś nawiedzone piski i istna chmara nietoperzy, gołębi(które nie omieszkały obsrać państwa młodych) oraz Miśka Stańczyk zaczęła latać jak nawiedzona po sali. Błagam! Niech ktoś to opanuje! – krzyczała zrozpaczona Balbina wiedząc, że to na niej spocznie obowiązek sprzątania po weselu. DjMegabyte jak zwykle idealnie wychwytując chwilę przełączył na ponadczasowy szlagier muzyki punk: thumb|center|335 px Ciężko opisać to co się działo przez następne kilkadziesiąt minut w gospodzie. W sali zapanowała anarchia i chaos, jakie nie sposób zastać na wyprzedaży dywanów. Laputa taranowała dalej traktorem, Irek trzepał Pin Dę po pysku, Płaski Mózg gwałcił kogo popadnie, a Rektor wył w niebogłosy najnowszy przebój Motty’ego Steinmetza tworząc przy okazji śnieżki z fekaliów, którymi obrzucał Miśkę drażniąc ją gdy ta zajadała się w ścierwie Albiny. Sytuację starał uratować nad wyraz jak na siebie rezolutny Stańczyk. Pokładziny! Czas już na pokładziny państwa młodych! – wykrzyknął po czym porwał wijącą się z bólu(już fizycznego) na ziemi Balbinę, jako, że samemu nabrało go na ochotę. Ty zaś korzystając z okazji wślizgnąłeś się do sypialni gdzie swoją noc poślubną spędzić mieli państwo młodzi. Za wami wsunął się też DjMegabyte uznając za konieczne akompaniować tej wyjątkowej chwili. thumb|center|335 px Patrząc na obleśną Pstrokatą Pindę, która wymalowała sobie nawet wszystkie zęby(każdy osobnego koloru) i schlampfowatego Glanzlicha przystrzyżonego na mnicha nabrały cię wątpliwości czy chcesz to oglądać. Co postanawiasz? +18 Zostajesz obserwować noc poślubną Kończysz to tu i teraz mordując brutalnie młodą parę